


best-laid plans

by androgenius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Locked In, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: In which Dimitri wants to keep dancing, and Felix is definitely not terrified of ghosts. Somehow, they figure it out regardless.(written for Dimilix Spiderweb: a collaborative Halloween event)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dimilix Spiderweb 2020





	best-laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the Dimilix Spiderweb Choose-Your-Own-Adventure Halloween Event! 
> 
> If you didn't come from one of the other segments, please start your journey [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DimilixSpiderweb2020/works/27461230)! Or, you can find the downloadable and browser versions [here](https://dimilixweb.itch.io/spiderweb2020)! Either way, I hope you enjoy / are enjoying your adventure!

A part of Dimitri knows why he doesn't want to bother continuing to search. For one thing, neither of them like ghosts, and the scream they heard-- or was it more of a wail?-- sounded more than ghostly enough for his nerves to be on high alert. 

If anything, Felix should agree with him on this. He doesn't like ghost stories either. Unless, of course, this is a desperate attempt at dispelling the idea that it could have been a ghost in the first place?

Not that this… _definitely not a haunting_ is the only reason for his reticence. 

The memory of their shared dance still burns in his mind, loud and desperate to be reclaimed. He wants to get back to that, to regain the magic of that particular moment. 

"Chicken," Felix mutters, Dimitri feeling himself redden as if on instinct, as if Felix could read his mind. 

He was the one who initiated their dance. Surely, _surely_ he'd be amenable to returning to that? It had been so nice… prior to how they were rudely interrupted by the ringing of the telephone, at any rate. 

"Well," Felix continues in the face of Dimitri's silence, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "if you're not interested in continuing to search, I guess I'm doing it on my own. Somewhere around this place, there has to be some sort of mechanism or device or _very alive person_ that made that happen, and I have no desire to sleep tonight without knowing what did it. So I'm not leaving a stone unturned until I find the cause and kill it, whatever it was."

Ah. So he wasn't wrong, then. Felix is terrified. It's less that he has no desire to sleep tonight, and more so that he simply won't be able to. 

He can understand at least that much.

"All right," Dimitri says, his nod slow. "Where do you suggest we start?"

"Here," he says, red touching on the tops of his cheeks, Dimitri's heart leaping at the sight. "I could have sworn that scream came from upstairs, and I'm not going down there empty-handed."

As if to back up his resolve, Felix makes his way over to an adjoining door, reaching for the handle with seeming trepidation as Dimitri holds his breath. "I swear to Seiros, if I open this and a ghost comes out to kill me, I'm haunting everyone at this stupid party." A beat. "Especially Claude."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer that I open it? I could… protect you."

"And die in my place, like some sort of heroic knight in shining armor? No thanks."

Stepping up behind Felix, he places one hand on one shoulder each. "I'd prefer to be a knight in dented armor. Knights in shining armor never did anything for anyone, you know."

"That's not what I meant," Felix grinds out, shoulders still in Dimitri's hands. 

"If a ghost does come out to kill you, I insist it take me, also. I refuse to lose you." The words almost get stuck in his throat. Is he laying it on too thick? His mind is still on the music box, and not the impending doom right before them. 

"Sentimental fool," Felix mutters, twisting the handle to finally open the door. 

Only to reveal nothing more than… a storage closet. An old, dusty metal shelving unit stands somewhat precariously, a pile of dictionaries propping up the space where one of the legs clearly broke off. Even outside of the rather utilitarian shelving unit, boxes are stacked from floor to ceiling.

[ ](https://twitter.com/artsy_oleander/status/1322945239510884353)

"Okay," Felix starts, annoyance having long crept into his voice, "any one of these boxes could have something in it that could have made this dumb noise."

"Felix," Dimitri says, slow, "there is no need to rifle through a dozen boxes for the sake of pride."

"You're still touching me," Felix answers in lieu of responding properly, Dimitri letting go with a soft sigh as Felix grabs a box to pull to the forefront of the shelf-- and leaving it to sway rather precariously as dust is kicked up into the air, bordering on aggressive in its invasion of the air surrounding them. 

Turning around, Dimitri looks around the rest of the room again, gaze falling once more upon the music box that helped provoke Felix to want to dance with him. Felix, who just shucked off his touch as though it was an undesirable. 

A clatter makes him jump, his eyes going wide as a cracked doll's head rolls in a lopsided, slow circle on the wooden floors.

"F-Felix--" 

"What was that?" he asks, looking over his shoulders as Dimitri tries to figure out what on earth would rattle the table so. 

The squeak that follows almost makes him scream, a creature scurrying across the floor and coming dangerously close to him. Though frozen with fear for several moments, instinct kicks in just in time: Grabbing hold of Felix's arm, he scrambles back alongside him, his back hitting the shelving unit to a cloud of dust before he thinks to close the door behind them. 

The first thing he notices aside from Felix's coughing is his own panting, eyes still wide and glued to the door before them. 

"What the fuck," Felix wheezes, only barely just catching his breath. "Did _you_ see a ghost out there? _Saints_."

"I think it was a mouse," he says, shame blooming high on his cheeks. "Apologies."

"A mouse," Felix repeats, disbelief taking over his features. "You did all this over a mouse."

He doesn't apologize again, just reaches for the door to open it again. 

It doesn't. 

Dimitri tries the handle again-- and again-- stopping only upon Felix letting out a sharp breath.

"Don't tell me."

"Ah-- that is-- hm."

"You and your brutish strength got the door broken on us, didn't you?"

He's still trying the handle, but Dimitri already knows it's the truth. Shame blossoms into guilt on his features, red bleeding upon red. "Apologies," he mutters again, finally releasing the handle in the hopes of perhaps not breaking it completely. 

"How long are we going to be stuck in here until they figure out we're missing, I wonder." Felix sighs, staring at the door with the shake of his head. 

It's only when Dimitri turns to face him that he sees how close they are now, a soft gasp leaving him as he stares down at him. Between all the boxes and shelving, there's truly little room left for them to stand, Dimitri hearing Felix's breath catch even as he refuses to return his gaze.

As true a sign of Felix's own embarrassment as any, he knows. 

Goddess. Not that he understands it in the least. He finds it hard to look anywhere else, in truth. 

"Felix, I--" _Don't wish to be found,_ his mind finishes for him, his stomach somersaulting pitifully. Felix is… breathtaking at this range, close enough to touch, and yet far too far away for his own liking. 

He really is in love with Felix. Utterly smitten beyond all hope.

"What? Speak, boar."

"This is too small a space to dance in, isn't it?" 

That draws Felix's gaze toward him, confusion coloring his features. "What are you talking about?"

He swallows, hard. "Dancing. With you."

"Obviously," Felix mutters, his hand moving to touch on his front. "Wanted to dance again, did you?"

"It was nice," he admits, quiet. But he knows that that's only half the truth. More than wanting to dance with him again, he simply wants Felix… close. _Closer._

Wants to kiss him, he thinks. 

Is that where their dancing would have led them earlier, had the phone not rung? To a kiss? 

"Felix," he says again, this time with more intent. But no words follow his name. Instead, he cups his cheek, his caress soft and gentle enough that one might confuse it for _frightened,_ instead-- hesitant in his fear that he might scare Felix away should he be too bold in his choice of action, too rash in its execution.

He leans in regardless, and, instead of pulling away, Felix closes his eyes.

[ ](https://twitter.com/hwspamano/)

[ ](https://twitter.com/hwspamano/)

The touch of his lips upon Felix's is just as restrained as his touch, but only to start-- Felix returns the kiss with a fervor belying his desire, fingers running into Dimitri's hair as he pulls him closer.

And closer still.

Dimitri deepens their kiss with a sigh, a similar noise drawn from Felix's throat as though he'd begged for it. Felix is-- perfect. This moment, this very storage closet-- even his stupid amount of strength that got them stuck here in the first place-- he's grateful for all of it.

"Hellooo, are you dea-- _oh_." 

The door opens, Felix pushing himself back and off of Dimitri as they're greeted by the shocked, horrified, and delighted expressions of their friends-- including, of course, a mix of all the above. 

Claude, it would seem, couldn't be happier. 

"Wow, Annie, that worked way better than even we could have planned, huh?"

Felix couldn't be redder, his whole face blazing to the very tips of his ears. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you guys… get yourselves stuck in there? The door felt kinda jammed," Annette explains, Ashe cringing.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything! We can… leave again, if you guys would rather have some privacy?"

"You didn't interrupt anything," Felix all but hisses, grabbing hold of Dimitri's hand to drag him out. "But we're leaving regardless, for completely non-interruption reasons. Aren't we, Dimitri?" 

He's fairly certain it's in his best interest to agree with Felix here, his smile wider than he thinks it's been in a long time. "Yeah," he says, glancing back at the beaming faces of their friends. "Yeah, we are."

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to [@artsy_oleander](https://twitter.com/artsy_oleander/status/1322945239510884353) and [@hwspamano](https://twitter.com/hwspamano/) for the magnificent art in this segment!!!
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over at [@androugenius](https://twitter.com/androugenius)!


End file.
